YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 6
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo sexto: 8ª Sesión. Miércoles.

 **Oficina Federal de Investigación.**

 **7:45h. a.m. Miércoles**

Mulder aparcó al borde de la acera, a la entrada del edificio del FBI, para dejar a Scully en la Oficina. Después, él continuaría solo hasta el aeropuerto donde debía encontrarse con la agente Moretti para embarcar juntos.

Ella miraba a la gente caminar en todas direcciones a sus respectivos trabajos, pero no se decidía a salir del coche.

"Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hablado con Skinner tan pronto. Me encuentro bien, Mulder, debería ir contigo a Chicago. Si quieren que hagas el perfil del secuestrador necesitas tenerme cerca. Me da miedo que al final del día no distingas dónde acabas tú y dónde empieza el sospechoso".

"Has tomado la decisión cuando debías. Sé que ha sido un paso difícil, pero necesitas concentrar tus fuerzas en un solo objetivo. Deja que ahora Moretti se ocupe de mí, mamá".

Los dos sonrieron simultáneamente. Mulder buscó la mano de su compañera y la encontró a medio camino, cuando Scully quiso tomar la suya.

"Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ahora, pero estarás bien con tu madre. Sólo necesito que me prometas una cosa".

"¿Qué?", preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Cada vez que tu madre te saque de tus casillas, o quieras hacerle un reproche para no aceptar su ayuda, quiero que cuentes hasta diez y hagas una nota mental".

"Una nota mental, ¿para qué?".

"Te llamaré por teléfono cada noche, y quiero que aproveches para quejarte y echarme en cara todo lo que pensabas gritar a tu madre. No le hagas sentir que no puede hacer nada por ti, Scully. Es una sensación terrible. Aún siento el hueco en el estómago cuando desapareciste, y no sabía qué hacer para recuperarte. Margaret no se merece eso. No pudo hacer nada por Melissa y, al igual que yo, no pudo ayudarte a ti. Deja que ahora te cuide del modo que necesita. Sólo serán unos días, y cuando vuelva puedes seguir haciéndote la dura conmigo. No siempre me gusta, pero lo soportaré".

"Yo no me hago la dura, Mulder. Soy como soy".

"Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Cuida de tu madre y deja que ella cuide de ti, ¿vale?".

Mulder acercó los dedos a su sien acariciándola en su recorrido hasta el pelo. Cuando llegó a la nuca, le atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la mejilla.

"Tengo que irme ya, o perderé el avión. Te llamaré esta noche para ver cómo ha ido la sesión, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella salió del coche, pero se volvió dejando la portezuela abierta.

"Cuídate, Mulder, y no hagas ninguna tontería. Estoy segura de que la agente Moretti no tiene la paciencia que yo he demostrado contigo. No creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en dejarte pasar la noche entera en el calabozo si llega el caso. No se va a levantar de madrugada y cruzar medio país para salvarte el culo porque te has empeñado en cabrear al sheriff de turno".

"Sólo tú harías eso por mí, Scully. Por eso te quiero".

Mulder le guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar como si fuera un mensaje de _Bien_ _Hecho_ atado a el, lo que provocó que ella levantara los ojos al cielo y cerrase la puerta. Mulder esperó a que desapareciera al otro lado de la entrada del edificio para pisar el acelerador y poner rumbo al aeropuerto.

 **17:00h. p.m. Miércoles**

A las 17h en punto, Scully volvió a cruzar las puertas del FBI sabiendo que Margaret estaría ya ahí esperándola. Vio su coche aparcado a menos de diez metros, y a su madre en el interior mirando a la gente pasar. Scully llegó hasta ella y se sentó en el lado del copiloto dando a la mujer un beso rápido en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo ha ido hoy el trabajo, Dana?", preguntó a modo de saludo.

"Llevo todo el día en el despacho. He acabado y archivado informes que llevaban esperando semanas. Mulder cree que bromeo cuando se lo digo, pero es increíble lo que consigo adelantar el trabajo cuando él no está cerca. Le aburre tanto tener que hacer el papeleo de cada caso que a veces logra que hasta yo lo deje para otro día".

Margaret sonrió mientras se incorporaba al tráfico, en dirección al hospital. La voz le tembló un poco al iniciar el tema que ahora le preocupaba.

"¿Y cómo llevas el tema de las sesiones?".

Margaret quería saber, quería que su hija le hablara, que buscara consuelo en ella. Que le permitiera ser su madre por mucho que Dana le recordara una y otra vez que ya era una mujer adulta.

¿Qué importaba?.

Ella siempre sería su madre. Siempre le importaría y le preocuparía lo que a su hija pudiera ocurrirle.

"Hoy es la octava. Aún quedan muchas para acabar el tratamiento. Cada día es un poco más difícil, pero soy fuerte, mamá. Lo sabes. Llegaré al final… y estaré bien".

"Por supuesto que lo lograrás, hija. Nunca te has dado por vencido. Cuando te propones algo, luchas por ello hasta el final. Siempre has sido así… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que presenciaste una autopsia?".

Scully no contestó. Se preguntó a qué venía eso.

"Yo sí lo recuerdo. Era viernes. Tu padre llevaba tres semanas en el mar, y aún tardaría en volver, así que estaba sola. Me sentía sola. Lo notaste cuando hablamos por teléfono, y quisiste que pasáramos juntas el fin de semana. Querías ir de compras.

Subí al coche y conduje hasta tu apartamento. Aquel tan pequeño, al lado de la facultad. Mientras esperaba a que terminaras tus clases hice la compra y preparé la comida. Recuerdo que en aquel momento me sentía feliz. Con todos vosotros fuera de casa, trabajando y ocupados con los estudios, no sabía qué hacer con mi tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver poco a tu padre, pero con vosotros era distinto. Siempre me mantuvisteis ocupada. Había tanto que hacer mientras erais pequeños, y ver que os ibais de casa uno detrás de otro… La casa de repente parecía enorme, vacía…

Cuando llegaste ya tenía cinco platos distintos cocinados y preparados para guardar en el congelador, y la mesa puesta para las dos. Había preparado tu comida preferida, pero en cuanto te ví entrar y te miré a la cara, supe que no la probarías… En vez de eso, hice té de jengibre y te tomaste tres tazas seguidas. Era lo que yo hacía para aliviar las nauseas del embarazo en el que naciste tú. Tomé tanto té que parece que le cogiste el gusto desde el principio, y por suerte ese día lo tenías en casa, y pudimos ir de compras".

"Era la autopsia de un hombre que encontraron muerto en el patio de atrás de su casa. Vivía solo y llevaba allí nueve días porque nadie le echó de menos. Un par de chicos le encontraron cuando saltaron la valla para robar…".

"Lo que más recuerdo son tus ojos tan abiertos, aterrorizados, y la cara blanca como no te había visto nunca. Creí que estabas enferma y pensé llevarte a Urgencias, pero el té de jengibre volvió a funcionar contra las nauseas".

"Desde que salí de la facultad hasta que llegué a casa no paré de decirme a mí misma:

 _No_ _vuelvo, no vuelvo, no vuelvo, no…_ ".

"Pero el lunes a primera hora estabas de nuevo en la misma clase, ante un cadáver distinto. Yo estaba de regreso en casa, y por la tarde hablé contigo por teléfono. Cuando te pregunté cómo te había ido la mañana, me respondiste…".

" _Hoy no ha sido tan malo_ ". Scully recordó y acabó la frase.

"Así que volviste también el martes, y el miércoles, y el… hasta que lograste tu título de Patólogo Forense. No importa lo difícil o lo repugnante que fuera al principio. Era lo que querías y luchaste por conseguirlo. Por eso sé que ahora será lo mismo con esto".

"Estoy tomando té de jengibre otra vez, mamá… También sirve para las nauseas de la radiación, pero no es tan fácil como conseguir el título de Patólogo Forense. Esto no depende sólo de lo que yo quiera o del esfuerzo que esté dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo".

"No. No es suficiente con eso… Por eso tenemos miedo. Tú… yo… Fox… ¿Cómo lo lleva él, Dana?".

"No sé qué decir. Apenas habla de sí mismo. Dice que ahora es el momento de ocuparme de mí, no de él, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello cada noche... Mamá, ¿qué va a ser de él si no estoy a su lado?. Era un hombre tan perdido cuando le conocí… Tendrías que haberle visto entonces. Encerrado en el despacho y evitando en lo posible relacionarse con el resto de los agentes. Soportando rumores y comentarios de desprecio hacia su obsesión sin saber siquiera de dónde procedía. Casi nadie en la Oficina sabía de la desaparición de su hermana. De su esfuerzo por encontrarla y saber qué paso. De su necesidad de devolvérsela a sus padres junto con la vida que él cree que les arrebató. Todo lo que Mulder quería era acabar con ese sentimiento de culpa que se le comía vivo. Y todo lo que los demás en el FBI hicieron por él fue ponerle un apodo".

 _Siniestro._

El apodo ni siquiera había comenzado en el sótano. Surgió mucho antes, cuando aún trabajaba en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos. Un mote nacido de la capacidad increíble de Mulder para introducirse en lo más profundo de la mente de los criminales a los que analizaba. La creación de sus perfiles psicológicos, muchas veces a partir de extraordinarios saltos mentales, resultaba en la detención del sospechoso. Era una capacidad increíble que le valió el apodo de _Siniestro_. Un apodo teñido en realidad de admiración.

Esa connotación desapareció, y se convirtió en algo mucho más oscuro cuando Mulder decidió dedicar todo su esfuerzo y capacidad a investigar los Expedientes X.

"Si solamente se hubieran tomado la molestia de escucharle dos minutos sin juzgarle".

"Tú siempre has sido buena en eso, Dana. En escuchar. Por eso trabajas de parte de las víctimas, y desde el primer día viste algo en Fox".

"Me dolía lo solo que estaba a pesar de que era capaz de ver hasta el fondo del alma de las personas, tanto de las inocentes a las que quería salvar, como de los criminales a los que trataba de entender, descubrir sus motivos para llegar hasta ellos, y traerlos ante la Justicia. En cambio nadie parece haber tenido demasiado interés en conocer y adentrarse en el alma de Mulder".

"Hasta que llegaste tú", concluyó Maggie. "Siempre he tenido la impresión de que has hecho de él un hombre nuevo".

"No sé muy bien lo que he hecho, mamá. Me contrataron para desprestigiar su trabajo, para ser _**uno de ellos**_ , pero me negué a seguirles el juego. Yo no ingresé en el FBI para destruir a nadie, y menos antes de saber qué error había cometido como para que sus superiores creyeran que merecía tal castigo. Ahora tengo miedo de que si la radioterapia no da resultado…vuelva a encerrarse solo en el infierno de su despacho para expiar un pecado para el que no cree que merezca perdón. Un pecado del que se sentirá siempre culpable. No importa cuántas veces se lo diga, si hay un culpable, son ellos, los que nos ocultan la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a Samantha, y lo que me está ocurriendo a mí".

Las dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como él a tu lado en estos momentos".

"Lo sé, mamá".

 **Holly Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **18:03h. p.m. Miércoles**

 _Ningún hijo debería morir antes que sus padres._

 _Tengo sesenta y un años. He perdido a mi marido, a una hija, y si no ocurre un milagro, tal vez pierda otra en pocos meses. Dana tiene cáncer. Rezo continua-mente para que lo supere, para que el tratamiento funcione y viva._

 _Para que algún día pueda darme nietos…_

 _Sé que es poco probable que eso ocurra. Con un trabajo tan absor-bente como el suyo, al que se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma, no queda tiempo para sí misma ni para buscar relaciones que se conviertan en una familia y en un hogar al que volver al final del día._

 _Sí, Charles me ha dado nietos, y Bill será padre en apenas unos meses. Todos ellos son sangre de mi sangre, pero para una madre, y para una mujer, la verdadera línea de la vida pasa por sus hijas._

 _Una vida nueva nacida del vientre que estuvo en mi vientre._

 _Siento que si Dana no lo logra mi vida acabará con ella, no sólo porque perderé a otra hija, sino porque también me perderé yo. Será como si hubiera fracasado en una misión que comenzó hace miles de años y cientos de generaciones. Todas tuvieron éxito e inmortalidad a través de las hijas que tuvieron hijas, que vivieron lo suficiente como para engendrar hijas, hasta llegar hasta mí. Me siento como si hubiera fracasado en la única misión que se me encomendó cuando nací. Como si hubiera traicionado la confianza que pusieron en mí para perpetuar la línea de la vida. Es ella la que probablemente nunca dé a luz una hija, y sin embargo me siento como si fuera yo la que ha fracasado…_

 _Estoy sola, sentada en esta silla, mientras Dana al otro lado de la puerta recibe la dosis de radiación de hoy, miércoles. Nadie sabe si servirá para curarla, o si acelerará aún más el final._

 _Dana no debería morir antes que yo. Aún no ha llegado su tiempo. Le quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer, demasiado tiempo por vivir. No es justo ni para ella, ni para mí._

 _Recuerdo el día que nació, un mes de febrero frío y gris. Ella lo cambió todo con su existencia. El cielo plomizo se volvió del azul de sus ojos, y el fuego de su pelo deshizo el invierno en nuestro hogar._

 _Desde muy pequeña la vi hacerse a sí misma, como persona y como mujer. La vi hacerse valiente para no ser menos que sus hermanos varones; luchar y sacrificarse para tener derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones; llorar arrepentida de sus errores, y al sentir alrededor el dolor de las criaturas indefensas. La vi tratando de entender el mundo y de encontrar el hueco donde encajar su vida._

 _Siempre había tanto por hacer, por comprender, por conseguir, que tengo miedo de que ya no tenga tiempo ni oportunidad de encontrar un pecho en el que encajar su corazón. Si estuviera menos preocupada por demostrarse a sí misma, y se detuviera un momento a mirar lo que ven los demás._

 _Lo que él ve cuando la mira…_

 _Si él fuera sólo un poco más valiente para decirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que las palabras se queden sin decir…_

 _Fox, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija?. ¿Le has destrozado la vida, como cree Bill, o le has abierto los ojos y el alma a un mundo desconocido que ella jamás pudo imaginar dentro de los límites de su racionalidad?._

 _Eso es lo que trata de explicarme a veces, sin que yo lo entienda del todo. Que cuando su ciencia no es suficiente, puede acudir a tus creencias, a tu pasión, a tu obsesión porque sabe que tendrás razón. Nunca he sabido qué pensar de ti realmente. ¿Culparte de todo, como Bill, o defenderte como hace Dana, incluso a costa de su vida, su trabajo, y su reputación?._

 _Sólo sé que no te odio. No puedo odiarte porque sé que ante todo eres un hombre bueno._

 _Antes de conocerte personalmente ya había oído hablar mucho de ti. Dana te tenía siempre en su mente y hablaba de ti con cuidado de no entrar en terreno personal. Le causaste un gran impacto desde el día que te conoció. Tras su primer trabajo, dando clases en Quantico, logró por fin lo que llevaba tiempo deseando. Convertirse en agente especial, en el FBI._

 _Y fue asignada a ti._

 _Al agente Fox Mulder. Un nombre extraño para un hombre que trabajaba en un sótano dedicado a investigar casos que nadie entendía. Que no tenían explicación dentro de la Ciencia y la racionalidad. No era lo que Dana había imaginado al ingresar en el FBI, pero siendo su primer trabajo como agente, no supo o no quiso rechazarlo. Y ese mismo día sé que vio algo en ti que ninguna otra persona en la Oficina fue capaz de ver._

 _El día que Dana fue secuestrada por Duane Barry descubrí que tú también habías visto algo en ella. Skinner me llamó para darme la mala noticia y cuando entré en su apartamento, apareciste ante mí apartándome de una escena que no querías que viera. Mientras tratabas de esconder tus dedos manchados con su sangre, lo ví. No habías perdido a una compañera de trabajo; ni siquiera a una amiga. Habías perdido mucho más. Recuerdo tu mirada como si hubiera ocurrido ayer; como si no pudieras creer que ella había desaparecido._

 _Desde aquel momento, y hasta el día en que Dana nos fue devuelta nos vimos muchas veces. Hablábamos. Los dos necesitábamos creer que el otro mantenía la esperanza en que volvería._

 _Dana, tenías razón. Fox es un hombre solitario. No. No, solitario. Era un hombre que estaba solo, y que volvió a quedarse solo el día que desapareciste. Cuando se acercaba a mí para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, podía notar lo vacío que estaba. Hasta sus labios parecían fríos. Estoy segura de que tú nunca los has sentido así, si es que alguna vez te ha besado._

 _Algunas veces, cuando estábamos juntos y te contaba anécdotas de su vida, tú me escuchabas sin parpadear, y de un modo inconsciente solías hacer el gesto de afirmar con la cabeza. Como si estuvieras pensando:_

 _Sí, así es Scully ahora._

 _Con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que venías a verme con frecuencia porque necesitabas que te hablara de ella. Yo lo hacía encantada. Hablar en voz alta de Dana le hacía de algún modo más presente. No quería que su imagen y su recuerdo se volvieran borrosos con el tiempo._

 _Entre los dos la mantuvimos viva hasta que regresó y en algún momento a lo largo de todas esas conversaciones, llegué a conocer al hombre del que mi hija se negaba a reconocer que se había enamorado._

 _Conocí a Fox Mulder._

 _Al entrar en el salón de Dana apareciste ante mí, y con tu cuerpo quisiste bloquearme la vista de la escena. No lo lograste del todo. Vi el cristal de la ventana roto, la persiana arrancada colgando de una esquina. El teléfono móvil destrozado en el suelo, la alfombra arrastrada, y la sangre en los cojines del sofá y sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesita de café._

 _Sí, en apenas diez segundos vi todo eso._

 _Los que tú tardaste en bloquearme el paso, y decirme:_

 _Señora Scully, ella no está aquí… No está._

 _Desde ese día empezaste a formar parte de mi familia, a pesar de la oposición de alguno de sus miembros. Eso es lo que quería que entendieras cuando quisiste entregarme la cruz de oro de Dana, y yo te pedí que te la quedaras hasta que volviera. Sabía lo que habías hecho por mi hija durante el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado. Le salvaste la vida varias veces. Ella me habló de Donnie Pfaster y de Eugene Tooms, aunque sospecho que se guardó lo más duro para no asustarme. Después dejó de contarme detalles de los casos, y comenzó a hablar de ti. Con cariño, con admiración, pero sobre todo con respeto. Siempre de modo sutil, sin querer decirlo abiertamente, Dana me enseñó que a tu lado se sentía reconocida, valorada, protegida, respetada, admirada, deseada… ¿No es eso lo que todos entendemos con una sola palabra?._

 _Amada_

 _Después pude ver, casi de primera mano, lo que luchaste para recuperarla. Te sentí como si fueras uno de nosotros, y quise que tuvieras la cruz de oro como la tuvieron Melissa y Dana. En algún momento llegué a sentir como si fueras un hijo más, y me necesitaras a tu lado para aliviar una sensación de soledad mayor aún que la que tu propia madre no supo aliviar de niño…_

 _Conozco a mi hija lo suficiente como para saber lo que ella vio en ti. Vio el dolor de un hombre que perdió algo que necesitaba en su vida. La empatía fue siempre uno de los rasgos destacados de Dana. Sentía tu dolor como si fuera suyo propio. Sentía la injusticia de un niño al que sus propios padres culpaban de algo que de ningún modo pudo evitar._

 _A veces la notaba enfadada. La ira corría por su cuerpo como la sangre por sus venas, y le preguntaba qué ocurría. Le enfurecía ver lo que habían hecho contigo. De ser el agente especial más admirado en la_ _Unidad de Crímenes_ _Violentos_ _, te convertiste en el agente Spooky trabajando solo en un oscuro y apartado despacho del sótano._

 _Dana me habló de tu mente maravillosa, de tu capacidad de llegar al alma de otro ser humano. De ser capaz de mirar con los ojos y sentir con el corazón tanto del hombre más noble, como del más perverso. De algún modo sabías ponerte en su lugar, convertirte en él incluso a costa de tu propia cordura. Eso te hizo el gran creador de perfiles que eres. El resto de los agentes no dudaba en pedir tu colaboración. Sin esa capacidad innata para introducirte en el alma humana habría sido imposible detener a muchos de los criminales que acabaron ante la Justicia. Gracias a ello, salvaste muchas vidas. Todos lo sabían y te reconocían el mérito._

 _¿Qué pasó para que todo cambiara?._

 _Dana me dijo que descubriste el archivo de los expedientes X. Fue como si llevaran veinte años abandonados en el sótano. Esperándote._

 _A pesar del silencio a tu alrededor y de tu esfuerzo por seguir adelante con tu vida, Samantha seguía presente en tu mente y, por primera vez, esos expedientes te ofrecieron un punto de partida desde el que investigar qué pudo ocurrir. Era más de lo que habías tenido hasta entonces, y por eso abriste la Sección. En ese despacho empezaste a investigar, a reflexionar, a intentar recuperar tus recuerdos, a exponer teorías. Comprendiste que existía una verdad escondida entre mil mentiras, y en ese momento te volviste siniestro para unos e incómodo para otros._

 _Y la única persona que ella se imagina siempre a su lado, para mi hija._

 _Ahora Dana tiene miedo de lo que será de ti si ella no lo logra. Yo también lo tengo. Temo que tengas una nueva razón para sentirte culpable._

 _Temo que sin ella olvides que mereces respeto. Que tu lucha por recuperar a tu hermana sigue siendo legítima. Que eres un hombre valioso y digno de ser amado porque a pesar del modo injusto en que te han tratado sigues creyendo, no sólo en algo que nosotros apenas comprendemos. Crees ante todo en el ser humano. En que la bondad, la inocencia, la pasión, y la verdad pueden prevalecer por encima del egoísmo de unos pocos._

 _Con Dana aprendiste todo eso. O tal vez te ayudó a recordar cómo era tu mundo antes de cumplir doce años, cuando aún no eras culpable de nada. Cuando tu padre se enorgullecía de ti sin motivo, y tu madre te amaba porque sí, porque eras su hijo, y así debían ser las cosas._

 _Nada volvió a ser igual desde entonces, hasta que Dana te conoció y se enamoró de ti solo por lo que eres. Un hombre solitario, brillante, difícil, intenso, a veces contradictorio, pero sobre todo un hombre bueno._

 _Sí. Me alegro de que ahora formes parte de mi familia aunque sea como consecuencia de algunas situaciones trágicas. Es parte de la vida. Ahora mismo, lo que más me importa es saber que si no te tuviéramos a ti, Dana y yo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a esto solas. Sé que tengo al resto de mi familia, pero en este momento tú eres la única persona a la que siento que puedo hablar. Y tan difícil como es, tampoco Dana tiene nadie más en quien apoyarse. Ni siquiera yo soy del todo el apoyo que necesita. Ese honor te lo has ganado tú, Fox, con tu forma única de amar a mi hija durante estos cinco años. Sin palabras, pero con el alma que recuperaste cuando ella entró en tu despacho…_

Margaret bajó de su nube cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y apareció Dana con el doctor Hansen.

"Bien. Pues acabamos una sesión más", dijo dirigiéndose a Maggie.

"¿Ha ido todo bien?", preguntó un poco intimidada ante el doctor y su propia hija.

Durante un segundo fue consciente de que en realidad se encontraba ante dos médicos. Dos personas inteligentes que dedicaban sus vidas a descifrar los misterios del cuerpo y del mundo. Había preguntas rondando en su cabeza, pero temía decir algo demasiado simple. Margaret sólo había terminado la educación secundaria y en cuanto entraron al hospital sintió que le costaba reconocer a Dana. Era muy confuso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba ahí como doctora, sino como paciente. Decidió guardarse las preguntas para cuando estuvieran en casa, y Scully volviera a ser su hija pequeña. Su única hija.

"Todo lo bien que cabe esperar, señora Scully. Dana me ha dicho que se va usted a quedar con ella unos días, mientras el señor Mulder esta fuera por motivos de trabajo".

"Así es".

"Eso está bien. Los amigos están ahí, pero no hay nada como los cuidados de una madre. Y si su habilidad en la cocina se parece a la de mi propia madre, a Dana le va a venir de maravilla. En este momento, lo más importante es tratar de conservar las fuerzas y la energía para seguir adelante".

"La verdad es que eso me preocupa. Veo a Dana muy pálida y delgada".

"Es por el tratamiento, mamá. Ya lo sabes".

Scully quería quitar importancia al asunto. Con Mulder no era fácil, pero con su madre cerca podía llegar a convertirse en una de las notas mentales.

"Con la medicación para las náuseas, y tomando pequeñas cantidades con frecuencia, esto no tiene porqué convertirse en un problema mayor", le tranquilizó Hansen.

"Muchas gracias, doctor".

Se despidieron con un saludo breve, y las dos mujeres llegaron hasta el coche en silencio. Con los cinturones de seguridad ya abrochados, Maggie miró a su hija.

"¿Qué hacéis después de acabar la sesión?".

Scully le devolvió la mirada con una pregunta atada a las cejas.

"Fox y tú", aclaró la mujer. "¿Salís por ahí a hacer algo u os quedáis en casa?".

"Habitualmente nos quedamos en casa. Ya pasamos todo el día fuera en el trabajo, y la verdad es que se agradece volver. Además, ahora no tengo mucha energía para ir de acá para allá. Necesito descansar. Por eso he dejado el trabajo de campo, mamá".

"Entendido. Vamos a casa, entonces".

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 **20:00h. p.m. Miércoles**

A las 20h en punto, Margaret tenía preparada la cena, y la mesa puesta. Durante el viaje de regreso del hospital, el estómago de Dana había dado unos cuantos saltos, no precisamente de alegría, así que cuando llegaron fue directa al dormitorio en busca de la medicación contra las náuseas, sin decir nada a su madre. Cuando Maggie la llamó media hora después para que se sentara a la mesa, las aguas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce, y sonrió al captar el aroma de los pimientos asados que flotaba en la cocina.

"¡Hmmmm!", murmuró en tono de delicia. "Es como estar de nuevo en San Diego. Los cinco sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cocina, esperando que sacaras la bandeja del horno con los pimientos recién hechos. Siempre los ponías la primera noche que papá volvía a casa para unos días de permiso".

"A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago", sentenció Margaret. "La primera vez que llevé a tu padre a casa para que le conocieran, mi madre quiso que se quedara a comer, y le hizo su receta especial de setas con pimientos asados. Tú padre disfrutó tanto con la comida, y le hizo tantos elogios, que en los dos años siguientes se convirtió en invitado fijo a la mesa de los domingos, hasta que nos casamos. Después se aseguró de que yo aprendía a cogerle el punto a los pimientos. Siempre fue fácil hacer feliz a tu padre…"

La mujer sonrió, aunque Scully podía ver el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos. Lágrimas de recuerdo que no llegaban a caer. Las dos bajaron la cabeza a sus platos.

"Creo que una de las cosas que me reprocho a mí misma como madre, es no haber puesto más interés en asegurarme de que aprendías a cocinar. Siempre estabas tan ocupada con tus libros, tus clases, y tus prácticas que no tenías tiempo de comer apropiadamente, ni de darte cuenta de las posibi-lidades de una buena comida…".

Scully se levantó para sacar una botella de agua fresca de la nevera, y llenó los vasos de las dos. No estaba segura de a dónde iba, ni si quería seguir con esta conversación aparentemente inocente.

"No merecía la pena que perdieras el tiempo enseñándome a cocinar, mamá, teniendo en cuenta que desde hace más de diez años, apenas tengo tiempo de comer. Primero con las prácticas en el hospital, y después con el entrenamiento en Quantico, y los casos que me obligan a viajar con frecuencia, tengo suerte si la mitad de los días puedo tomar un sándwich con Mulder, sin salir del despacho".

"A eso me refiero, Dana. Has trabajado tanto desde que comenzaste la Universidad, que siempre he sentido que ibas a perderte cosas importantes en la vida".

Scully dejó caer el tenedor en el plato.

"Mamá, lo que hago. Lo que he hecho desde comencé a estudiar Medicina es importante para mí, y necesito creer que también lo ha sido para papá y para ti".

"Por supuesto que lo es, hija. Quizás no supo expresarlo como debía, pero tu padre estaba orgulloso de ti, y eso no cambió cuando ingresaste en el FBI. Es sólo que ver a su ojito derecho crecer y salir al mundo llevando un arma a la cintura… no le resultó fácil de entender, cuando tenías la oportunidad de trabajar con seguridad en un buen hospital, salvando la vida a la gente gracias a tu experiencia médica y a tu Ciencia. Y volviendo por la tarde a un apartamento… que no parezca tan vacío".

"En realidad, eso es lo que hago ahora aunque sea desde un despacho, en lugar de un hospital. Lucho por salvar las vidas de las personas, o al menos para que se les haga justicia, utilizando mis conocimientos científicos, y mi sentido común. Y este apartamento no está tan vacío como pueda parecer".

"Sí, pero…Lo has hecho de tal manera que te ha conducido hasta aquí… hasta esto".

Scully miró a la mujer fijamente.

"Mamá, ¿tú crees que esto, mi cáncer, es consecuencia de las decisiones que he tomado?".

"No lo sé, hija. Yo no soy quien para decirte… Eres una mujer adulta. Sé que a veces necesitas recordármelo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ojala las cosas hubieran sido distintas".

"¿Quieres decir que, ojala, nunca hubiera conocido a Mulder?".

"Bill cree que hubiera sido mejor…".

"Sé lo que cree Bill, pero tú… eres la única persona a la que Mulder le permite dirigirse a él por su nombre. Ni siquiera yo tengo permiso para llamarle Fox… El te quiere, mamá".

"Es todo tan difícil… Si hubieras seguido con tus clases, en Quantico. Si hubieras rechazado el puesto cuando el señor Blevins te llamó a su despacho… Melissa seguiría con nosotros. Tú no hubieras desaparecido, estarías sana… Tal vez, a estas alturas tendría nietos de mis hijas, no sólo de mis hijos…".

"Nada de eso fue culpa de Mulder, mamá"

"Por supuesto que no, hija. No es eso lo que quiero decir. Si acaso fue tan difícil para él como para nosotros. Desde que te conoció siempre ha estado a tu lado o luchando por ti. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado una vida más normal para ti… y para él".

"No podemos vivir en el _**si hubiera**_ **.** La vida consiste en tomar decisiones, elegir caminos, y aceptar las consecuencias; no conformarse con vivir en la zona de confort. Es lo que hiciste tú. Te casaste con un hombre que estaba lejos de casa más de seis meses al año. Sabías el sacrificio que suponía, y lo aceptaste porque merecía la pena; porque estar a su lado seis meses al año era preferible a no estar nunca. No puedo saber cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones. Probablemente tendría otros problemas, otros retos que superar, pero no puedo saberlo. Únicamente puedo vivir la vida que he elegido".

"Sólo quería que fueras feliz. Que tuvieras a alguien que compartiera la vida contigo. Es triste estar solo".

"¿Tú crees que estoy sola, mamá?".

"No estoy segura… A veces creo que ni siquiera tú estás segura".

"No estoy sola. Si dependiera sólo de mí, tal vez haría las cosas un poco distintas, pero…".

"¿Qué te lo impide?... He llegado a conocerle bastante bien. He visto cómo te mira cuando estás cerca, y he visto sus ojos cuando estabas desaparecida…".

"Una vez me pidió que me fuera. Dijo que debía apartarme de él y seguir con mi vida. Recuperar mi carrera de médico en algún hospital… Sabía que no lo decía de verdad, sólo quería mantenerme a salvo. El me necesita. Soy la única persona que ha sabido ver el valor de su trabajo, y hacerle ver que su búsqueda le engrandece, pero… no sé si yo le necesito a él en la misma medida. La complicidad que existe entre nosotros nos convierte en un buen equipo de trabajo. Tenemos puntos de vista tan opuestos que a la hora de abordar un caso parece que nunca vamos a encontrar un lugar común, y sin embargo las piezas acaban siempre por encajar. Confío en él, en su integridad, en su amistad...

"Parece que estás en un buen lugar desde el que dar otro paso adelante".

"No sé… Tengo miedo de tener una percepción errónea. Pasamos gran parte del día juntos ocupados con el trabajo, sin tiempo para nosotros mismos. A veces he intentado hablar con él, decirle que yo, y seguramente también él, necesitamos parar un poco, vivir una vida normal, pero no lo entiende. Mulder cree que su vida es normal porque no ha vivido otra desde que su hermana desapareció. Pero yo no estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de la mía de un lado a otro, persiguiendo cosas que a veces ni entiendo, y mirando a la gente vivir la vida que nunca tendré a su lado".

Margaret comenzó a recoger los platos de la cena, y se acercó a la nevera para sacar las dos copas de mousse de limón que acababa de preparar, y dejado a enfriar.

"¿Sabes lo que creo, hija?. Que llevas demasiado tiempo pensando. Dándole vueltas a un tema sobre el que no te atreves a actuar. Hasta que no tomes una decisión, no sabrás si te has equivocado. Es como el resto de tu vida. El resultado no siempre ha sido el que esperabas, pero eso no te ha echado para atrás a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que espera que las cosas ocurran por sí mismas. Tú actúas para hacer que sucedan. Desearlas en silencio sólo sirve para que el tiempo transcurra vacío".

"Puede que ya haya transcurrido demasiado tiempo. Puede que sea tarde…"

"Eso aún no lo sabes. Ahora mismo tienes dos opciones, Dana. Actuar como si todo hubiera acabado para ti, o aprovechar el tiempo que te quede, sea mucho o poco".

"Mulder ha pensado algo parecido. Me ha propuesto ir el fin de semana a la casa de sus padres, en Quonochontaug, los dos solos para disfrutar de un par de días normales. Me preocupa que lo haya hecho por desesperación".

"¿Y si es así?. Deja de pensar en los motivos. Lo ha hecho; es lo que querías. Experimentar una vida normal a su lado. Ahora que te la ha ofrecido, no te pares a analizar por qué. Sólo di que sí… Mulder actúa bajo el lema: _Pide perdón, no_ _permiso_. No siempre es inteligente seguirlo, pero te evitas permanecer en la inmovilidad. En este momento deberías hacer tuyo ese lema".

Scully apuró su copa de mousse, y sonrió para sí.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Maggie con las cejas elevadas imitando el gesto a veces inconsciente de su hija.

"No sabía… No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que pareces conocer a Mulder. Sólo le has visto unas pocas veces. De todos modos, Mulder no suele pedir ni permiso ni perdón".

Margaret hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Estuviste desaparecida durante más de tres meses. Hablamos mucho de ti… Creo que eso fue lo único que le mantuvo en pie. Intenté que no se diera por vencido, y él hizo lo mismo por mí. Mantuvo viva mi esperanza".

Una vez que la cocina quedó recogida y limpia, Maggie buscó en la cómoda del dormitorio un juego de sábanas, y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sofá. Se sentó al lado de Scully, que estaba revisando las llamadas en su móvil.

"¿Para qué las has traído, mamá?".

"Cuando te vayas a la cama, estiraré las sábanas y me acostaré aquí. ¿Crees que será suficiente con esta manta?, preguntó señalando la que descansaba doblada sobre el respaldo.

"¿Qué?... ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí, en el sofá, toda la noche?".

"Estaré bien, Dana. Es un sofá cómodo".

"Y, definitivamente, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Mulder".

"¿Qué?", preguntó confusa.

"Deja los sofás para él, mamá. Sus huesos todavía lo resisten. Tú estarás mejor en la cama".

"¿Qué cama?. Sólo tienes un dormitorio".

"La mía es grande. Estaremos bien juntas. Será como cuando de pequeña, Bill me metía miedo, y yo me refugiaba en tu habitación. Cuando papá no estaba, me encantaba dormir contigo. Era la única a la que le permitías quedarse toda la noche".

"Porque hasta que cumpliste seis años eras la más miedosa de los cuatro. No sé qué interruptor se encendió en tu cabeza a esa edad, pero a partir de entonces no hubo nada que te hiciera dar un paso atrás".

"Eso se lo debo a Bill y Charles. Eran ellos o yo. Tuve que aprender a sobrevivir".

"¿No crees que exageras un poco, hija?. No eran malos. Sólo eran…chicos".

"¿Sabes que una vez, Bill me amenazó con hacer estofado de conejo con Vicky, la conejita que papá me regaló cuando cumplí cinco años?".

"A Bill le perdía su boca. Aún hoy todavía le ocurre, pero era bastante listo como para saber hasta dónde podía llegar".

"El caso es que me lo creí. Escondí a Vicky en un estuche, y se asfixió".

La voz de Scully bajó varios tonos. Aquel suceso, veintiocho años atrás, todavía le apenaba recordarlo.

"Fue nuestro primer gran drama familiar. Lloraste durante cinco horas seguidas, y casi un mes de modo intermitente, pero en realidad no fue culpa de nadie. Bill se metía contigo como hacía siempre, y tú eras una niña pequeña. No podías saber lo que ocurriría… No sé si fue únicamente ese suceso, pero ese año cambiaste. Dejaste de tener miedo de las amenazas de Bill, y aprendiste a ponerle en su sitio. Fue el principio de lo que eres ahora".

"Después de todo debería estar agradecida. Pelear con él me proporcionó mucha experiencia y las herramientas que me ha servido para poner en su sitio a algunas personas que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi carrera".

Scully se sentía a gusto sentada en el sofá al lado de Margaret, recordando pequeñas anécdotas familiares. A pesar de Bill, lo cierto es que echaba de menos la época en que los cuatro compartían la vida alrededor de su madre. Cuando las tardes de lluvia se reunían frente a un tablero de juego, y Margaret tenía que dirimir las disputas que surgían acerca del exacto cumplimiento de las normas. Ella era la que se mostraba más estricta en ese sentido. Los chicos, e incluso a veces Melissa, no tenían inconveniente en ser más flexibles y hacer trampa si eso aumentaba sus posibilidades de ganar. Dana, en cambio, siempre pensó que si no era gracias a su habilidad o a su talento, ¿qué sentido tenía ganar?. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba sólo de fichas, tarjetas, y dados. El motivo de orgullo estaba en la inteligencia y el esfuerzo, no en el reconocimiento gratuito.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y dejó que las imágenes pasarán por su mente, como las diapositivas que Mulder le mostraba a veces en rápida sucesión para exponerle los antecedentes de un nuevo caso antes de salir fuera a investigar. Los cojines del sofá, a su lado, se hundieron levemente antes de recobrar su forma original. Margaret se había levantado y la sintió alejarse. Debía de haberse dormido, pero su consciencia regresó inmediatamente al notar algo pesado en sus piernas.

"La semana pasada hice limpieza en el desván, y encontré esto. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. De pequeña te encantaba".

Scully inclinó la cabeza mirando su regazo.

Eran dos libros. O más exactamente un cuento infantil, y un libro de tapa dura con una bonita ilustración en la portada. Ambos tenían escrito el mismo título con letras doradas.

 _ **Moby Dick**_

Moby Dick, la ballena blanca. La historia de una búsqueda obsesiva y autodestructiva, que para Scully siempre significó el vínculo especial que hubo entre los dos. Entre el amor incondicional de un padre hacia su hija pequeña, y el de la necesidad de aprobación de una hija por parte de su padre.

El primero de los dos ejemplares lo había comprado durante una tarde libre que tuvo en medio de una misión en algún lugar de Centroamérica. Scully no recordaba dónde exactamente, pero Will le contó que había aprovechado la salida al pueblo costero donde el barco iba a estar atracado unos días. Era el mes de Febrero. Apenas tres semanas después, Dana cumpliría tres años y, para entonces, el Capitán dispondría de varios días de permiso. Will no pudo estar con su pequeña cuando cumplió su primer y segundo año de vida, y esperaba con ilusión celebrar el tercero con la familia al completo alrededor de una tarta.

Esa tarde, Will entró en la sencilla librería del pueblo con la intención de comprar algún ejemplar que le llamara la atención para entretener sus horas libres en las largas y monótonas jornadas, en medio del océano, cuando el barco volviera a zarpar. Después de curiosear un buen rato, su atención se vio atraída hacia la sección infantil con sus cuentos de formatos dispares y sus tapas de colores brillantes. Esta iba a ser su única oportunidad de comprar un regalo para la niña pues el barco no volvería a atracar en ningún otro puerto hasta que la misión acabara, y pudiera regresar a casa.

Por supuesto, en una pequeña sección de sólo tres baldas en un rincón, no había mucha variedad ni en cuanto a temas, ni en lo referente a idiomas. Todos los cuentos estaban escritos en español. Will dudaba, pero enseguida consideró que con tres años, le sería indiferente en qué idioma estaba escrito el cuento. Dana no sabía leer. Y en cualquier caso, las pocas frases que aparecían en la mayoría de las páginas multicolores que curioseó, no tenían dificultad alguna para él. No tenía un nivel alto en ninguno, pero el hecho de viajar constantemente como capitán de barco le había proporcionado la oportunidad de aprender algunas nociones básicas en media docena de idiomas. No tendría dificultad en traducir para Dana unas cuantas frases sencillas en un cuento dirigido a niños de hasta cinco años.

Así que, cuando descubrió la pequeña ballena blanca deslizándose sobre la línea del horizonte, no buscó más.

Moby Dick era su libro de cabecera desde que podía recordar. Will había leído la obra más de diez veces, y le gustaba volver a ella de vez en cuando para releer párrafos sueltos.

Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar que ahora podría compartir su pasión por esta obra literaria con su hija, aunque fuera con una ballena blanca que en realidad era un ballenato, un bebé-ballena con su cabeza enorme, sus ojos azules de pestañas larguísimas, y una pequeña cola redondeada que jamás podría volcar barco alguno, ni asustar a ningún marinero.

Fue sobre ese cuento, que Will le leyó todas las noches que duró su permiso, donde Scully conoció a Moby Dick, y se comenzó a forjar el vínculo de cariño y admiración que siempre sintió hacia su padre. El contrapunto de esa admiración era la necesidad casi vital de sentirse reconocida por él.

Cuando Will volvió a su trabajo en el mar, Scully no quiso que nadie más, ni Margaret ni sus hermanos mayores, le leyeran el cuento. Lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche, y lo dejó ahí hasta que el Capitán volvió mes y medio después Entonces lo sacó y volvió a compartir con él las frases que ya se sabía de memoria, y las aventuras del bebe Moby Dick.

Así fue hasta que Dana cumplió ocho años, y Will consideró que era lo suficientemente madura como para escuchar la verdadera historia de la ballena blanca y el Capitán Ahab. Entonces comenzó a leer a una muy atenta Scully, su libro de cabecera.

El que ahora tenía sobre las rodillas.

Un ejemplar gastado por el tiempo y el uso, pero que aún conservaba intacta en la portada la ilustración de una enorme ballena blanca descargando toda su furia contra un barco de valientes marineros, en medio de un mar agitado por las olas y un cielo gris de tormenta.

"La última vez que papá me leyó un párrafo de Moby Dick fue a los doce años. No lo volví a releer porque prácticamente me sabía la historia de memoria, pero siempre quiso que aprendiera a valorar la obra, como hacía él. Moby Dick fue parte de su mundo durante toda su vida. A veces he pensado que habría sido feliz si se hubiera tropezado con una ballena blanca en alguno de los viajes que hacía como Capitán de un barco moderno tripulado con la alta tecnología de finales del siglo XX, en lugar de los remos y la fuerza física de los marineros de mediados del XIX".

Margaret seguía de pie frente a ella.

"Pasó tanto tiempo de su vida en su barco, lejos de nosotros, que más de una vez temí que le ocurriera algo y yo no lo supiera hasta que regresara a casa con una pata de palo… o algo peor".

En la mente de Scully, la pata de palo asomaba por el borde inferior de la pernera del pantalón de Mulder…Quizás en su caso sería lo mejor que pudiera ocurrirle. Le proporcionaría otra razón, una distinta a su búsqueda sin fin, para despertarse cada mañana y sentir que había algo por lo que luchar. Vivir seguiría mereciendo la pena aun sin abducciones, alienígenas, ni conspiraciones que destapar.

Era una idea bonita para soñar despierta, pero sólo eso.

Un sueño.

"Mamá, me voy a dormir ya. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si mañana piensas llevarme al despacho tendrás que levantarte temprano".

Margaret estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo último que hizo, antes de meterse en la cama, fue desactivar el tono de llamada en su móvil y dejarlo en modo vibración debajo de la almohada. Se aseguró de que quedaba bajo su mejilla para que pudiera notarlo sin molestar a Maggie. Se acostó de lado, dando la espalda a su madre, y cerró los ojos.

"Buenas noches, mamá".

 **22:55h p.m. Miércoles**

 _¡Brzzzzz... Brzzz…Brzz…!._

Scully no podía verlo, pero le reconocía en las yemas de sus dedos con la misma seguridad que si le estuviera mirando a los ojos, o escuchando su voz sugerente y provocadora. La barba de casi dieciocho horas disparaba miles de dardos diminutos en la palma de sus manos. El calor de sus labios formaba ríos de lava en su recorrido por el lóbulo de la oreja, la línea de la mandíbula, y el cuello.

Scully se irguió de puntillas apremiándole en el viaje al sur de su cuerpo. Sentía el deseo amontonado en su vientre. Una sensación eléctrica que alcanzó cada uno de sus veinte dedos, y la punta de cada cabello cuando la lengua de Mulder encontró el hueco de su garganta…

 _¡Brzzz... Brzzzzzzzzz…Brzzzzz…!._

… y emitió un sonido largo y profundo con los labios cerrados sobre la piel húmeda y caliente…

 _¡Brzzz... Brzzzz…Brzzzzzzzzzz…!._

… Notó la vibración extenderse por su rostro como un ronroneo. Ella respondió con su propio gemido. Un sonido vibratorio que se unió al de Mulder cuando sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo y tiraron suavemente obligándole a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, hasta situarle en el ángulo que le permitía unir sus labios a los de él…

 _¡Brzzzzzzzzzzz... Brzz…Brzzzzz…!._

… La vibración era ahora de los dos. De sus gargantas, de sus lenguas entrelazadas, de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, de sus labios sujetando, de sus dientes chocando…

 _¡Brzzzzzzz… Brzzzz…!._

… De su teléfono móvil.

Scully abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y los fijó en la pared deteniendo el movimiento del aire en sus pulmones... Estaba de nuevo en su dormitorio, acostada al lado de su madre. El móvil vibraba cada pocos segundos en su mejilla, bajo la almohada, pero no se movió. Sabía el nombre que aparecería iluminado en la pantalla, pero ella no podía contestar.

No ahora mismo.

Si esperaba treinta segundos más, su respiración volvería a ser regular. La piel de su rostro volvería a ser pálida. Sus pupilas volverían a contraerse y el latido de su corazón se tranquilizaría. Su voz y su cerebro volverían a colaborar para encontrar las palabras exactas, el tono adecuado, el ritmo pausado de una conversación casual…

Si esperaba treinta segundos más, Mulder no lo notaría en cuanto dijera _**¿Diga?.**_

El ritmo respiratorio lento y regular a su lado le indicó que Margaret dormía profundamente. Scully se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no mover demasiado el colchón, ni hacer el menor ruido.

El móvil seguía vibrando en su mano cuando salió del dormitorio para refugiarse en el sofá del salón. Llevaba sonando demasiado tiempo. Si no contestaba ya, Mulder era capaz de contactar con el Departamento de Policía de Washington, y poner un par de agentes en su puerta en cuestión de minutos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

"¿Diga?".

"Scully… ¿qué llevas puesto?"

 _¡Maldita sea!. Treinta segundos no han sido suficientes. Se ha dado cuenta…_

"Un pijama gris de caballero que me está demasiado grande, y le falta un botón".

 _¡Bien!. Respuesta rápida, con intenciones evasivas. Sigue así, Dana._

"¡Venga, Scully!. Pon algo de tu parte que sino, no hay manera…".

 _Déjalo, Mulder. Por esta noche ya ha habido bastante manera… Te lo aseguro. Tenía toda mi parte puesta hasta que tu llamada me ha despertado…_

"Mulder…", le amenazó con la voz.

"Sólo bromeaba, Scully… ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?. ¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy?".

"Ha sido una sesión normal. Nada que destacar", aseguró.

"¿Y el resto del día?.¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?.¿Náuseas?... Algún problema?".

"Nada que no hayas visto ya. He tenido que tomar mi medicación para las náuseas, pero después he podido disfrutar sin problemas de la cena que ha preparado mi madre. Te alegrará saber que la he hecho feliz compartiendo su receta favorita de pimientos asados.".

"Me alegra saber que me haces caso, y las cosas van bien entre tu madre y tú. Sé que no es fácil, pero ya tiene suficiente la pobre mujer teniendo que pasar la noche en tu sofá. Al menos intenta hacerle el día más fácil. Aunque no lo creas, es lo que ella quiere hacer por ti".

"¿Qué clase de hija crees que soy, Mulder?. Mamá no está pasando la noche en mi sofá".

"¡Oh!, ¿y dónde está?... Espero que no le hayas convencido de que estás bien para que vuelva a dormir a su casa, y te deje sola", dijo Mulder alarmado.

"Está durmiendo conmigo, en la cama. ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarle para que puedas hablar con ella, y te diga que he sido una buena chica".

Su pregunta estaba exactamente en el cruce de la insinuación y el sarcasmo. Mulder no sabía a dónde dirigirse.

"No te preocupes. Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo. Si tiene alguna queja me lo dirá ella misma para que pueda ponerte los puntos sobre las íes".

"¿Eh?".

"Olvídalo, Scully. Me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien entre las dos. Sé que tu madre necesitaba pasar tiempo contigo. Déjala que disfrute".

"¿Y tú, Mulder?. Pareces de buen humor. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día con la agente Moretti?".

"La verdad es que sólo estoy medio contento. Preparé el perfil del secuestrador y mientras discutía nuestras opciones con los agentes del Departamento recibimos una llamada. Un chivatazo de alguien que no quiso identificarse nos habló de una casa en las afueras. Un hombre llegó en su coche y le vio tomar en brazos a un niño que dormía en el asiento de atrás. Le pareció raro porque el vivía cerca, y conocía la casa hacía años. Siempre había estado abandonada. Decidió estar atento, y dos horas después le vio aparecer de nuevo con otro niño dormido, con el que fue al interior. Entonces llamó a la policía.

Cuando los agentes llegaron allí encontraron a dos niños dormidos en un colchón, en el suelo. Parecían drogados así que les han trasladado al hospital".

"¿Y el tercer niño?".

"Aún no sabemos. Vigilamos la casa esperando que el sospechoso regresara, y trajera al chico. Parece que los tenía retenidos en algún otro lugar, y los estaba trasladando de uno en uno. Pero cuando el tipo llegó, vimos que venía solo. No traía al chico con él. Ahora está detenido, y la policía le está interrogando. Moretti y yo hemos vuelto al hotel para cambiarnos. Ha sido un día largo, y en una hora volvemos, a ver cómo va el interrogatorio. El niño sigue desaparecido, y ahora está solo. Tenemos que conseguir que confiese dónde lo tiene, lo antes posible".

"Sí, el tiempo corre en su contra. Tenéis que encontrarle, Mulder".

Mientras hablaba con él, Scully enredaba sus dedos inconscientemente entre los mechones de pelo.

"¿Y la agente Moretti?... ¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?".

"Es una buena agente. Cuando llegamos, los niños estaban aterroriza-dos; no tenían ni idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Moretti los tranquilizó en unos minutos y les acompañó en la ambulancia hasta el hospital, mientras nosotros esperábamos y registrábamos la casa.

Cuando volvió, el tipo aún no había aparecido por allí, y ella quiso revisar de nuevo las habitaciones. Encontró una buena cantidad de dinero escondida en la rejilla de ventilación del baño, y algunos medicamentos. Los del laboratorio aún no han terminado los análisis, pero sospechan que uno de ellos se utilizó para drogar a los niños, y dejarles semiinconscientes mientras los trasladaba".

"Parece que Moretti ha sabido aprovechar bien el tiempo. Oyéndote, tengo la impresión de haber pasado todo el día en el despacho, cruzada de brazos".

"Tú estás haciendo la parte más difícil y más importante, Scully. Hoy has dado un paso más. Estás un poco más cerca de superar el cáncer. Trata de mirarlo de esa forma…".

Scully se miró los dedos. No eran unos cuantos cabellos sueltos. Había pequeños mechones…

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras se retiraba el móvil de la cara para que Mulder no oyera al otro lado de la línea la inspiración profunda con la que trató de calmarse para que no le temblara la voz al hablar.

"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Mulder. Todo parece transcurrir tan lento. Es cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y nunca fuera a llegar el final".

"Tienes que pensar a corto plazo, Scully. En la sesión de mañana, en la revisión semanal del viernes… Si la meta aún parece lejana, mira simplemente dónde pones el pie para dar el siguiente paso".

"Pareces el psicólogo de mi Instituto", comentó con un hilo de humor en la voz.

Scully se levantó del sofá para tirar los cabellos en la papelera del baño. Sin soltar el móvil en su mano izquierda, se cepilló el pelo con la derecha, pero lo dejó a la segunda pasada cuando no pudo soportar mirar los que seguían quedándose en el cepillo…

"… Scully, ¿ocurre algo?".

Ella miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Sus mejillas sobresalían mas de lo normal; sus ojos parecían hundidos, más pequeños y sin vida. Menos azules. Su pelo aún parecía abundante, pero al tocarlo…

Uno de los gestos que más le atraía de Mulder, era su mano en su pelo, Sus dedos enredados entre los mechones de la parte posterior de la cabeza…como la primera vez que le salvó de Donnie Pfaster.

¡La sensación era aún tan real, después de tanto tiempo…!.

Protegida entre el pecho de Mulder delante de ella, y sus manos en la espalda y en su pelo, detrás, lloró sintiendo que la vida volvía a ella. Había llegado a imaginar tan claro su final… Sus dedos y su cabello en un envase de plástico en el congelador de Pfaster, que durante varios minutos no pudo creer que todo había acabado. Que Mulder le había traído de las puertas de la muerte, y su mano en su pelo era una prueba.

Palpable. Sólida. Real. Estaba viva.

En este momento, delante del espejo, Scully veía cómo esa prueba desaparecía literalmente entre sus dedos, junto con sus esperanzas de vivir.

Otra vez.

Había algo injusto en todo ello, como si con la pérdida de su cabello, Mulder fuera a perder algo de lo que aún le ataba a la vida y a la cordura. Como si fuera ella misma quien se lo estuviera arrebatando…

"Scully, contesta", oyó. La voz algo urgente.

"Perdona… Estaba pensando"

"¿Estás segura?. Creí que habías colgado".

"No. Estoy bien".

Scully rechinó los dientes para sí misma. Mala elección de palabras. Sólo un poco de sinceridad podía evitar que la imaginación de Mulder se exaltara, e hiciera suposiciones precipitadas.

"…Estoy peinándome en el baño…".

No pudo seguir sin que le temblara la voz, y de todos modos, él no necesitaba más. Las palabras podían ser escasas e imprecisas, pero el tono y el lenguaje no verbal que Mulder podía sentir incluso a través del teléfono…

"Me gustaría estar ahora mismo ahí contigo, Scully".

Sí, a veces era capaz de leer el pensamiento incluso en la distancia.

"Ahora no puedes hacer nada por mí, pero puedes ayudar al tercer niño".

"Espero que mañana le encontremos sano y salvo. Tenemos por delante un fin de semana. Supongo que no lo has olvidado".

"Sólo falta día y medio. Cuelga ya, y seguid trabajando. Tienes que encontrarle y cerrar el caso para que podamos salir el viernes".

"Sí. Y tú necesitas descansar. Te estoy robando tiempo de sueño".

"Sólo diez minutos. Creo que de esta me recuperaré".

"Métete en la cama, Scully. Y cuidado con lo que sueñas. Recuerda que tu madre duerme al lado".

Scully no sólo lo sintió. Vio sus mejillas enrojecer delante del espejo.

"¿Qué quier…?".

No le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta porque Mulder colgó la llamada sin despedirse siquiera.


End file.
